The Escape From the Princes
by TheMostKawaiiHatsuneMiku
Summary: Hello! This is my first series! I hope hope you like this drama! -Miku
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first series! I hope hope you like this drama! -Miku **_huff huff huff huff...huff...huff...pant..._** **_Me:_** Let's stop here for now **pant pant** _**Rin:**_ Totally my legs are dying! _**Luka: **_Yes I agree _**Admin: **_ These 3 girls are running away from their master... Luka's Master, Gakupo. Miku's Master, Kaito. And finally Rin's Master, Len. These 3 gentlemen are NOT gentle at all. They're famous names are 'The 3 Perverted Princes'. Miku and the other had have enough! Those 3 men had tried to rape, kiss, and do other perverted stuff to them. They are now running away from them. They had to serve those perverted men, just because they're maid in those Men's kingdom!When those men find they are sure they'll tell someone to find them! _**Gakupo:**_ Hey, Kaito, Len _**Kaito:**_...hm...what? _**Len: **_Wat? _**Gakupo: **_Where's Luka and the others? They're missing...! _**Len:**_ What if they ran away?! _**Kaito: **_MEIKO! _**Meiko:**_ yes, Milords? _**The gentlemen:**_ Go find where, Miku, Luka, and Rin are! **_Meiko: _**Yes, Milord _**Miku:**_ Do we look different? _**Luka: **_I guess so since I dyed my hair light green. _**Rin:**_ My hair is now purple! _**Miku:**_ Mines dark blue! _**Luka:**_ we're almost at the town let's go! _**Meiko:**_ Hey! You three! **_Miku, Luka, Rin:_** _**turns around in shock**_ _**Meiko: walks up to them**_ Have you seen 3 girls? One had Teal hair, one with blonde hair and a bow, and one had pink hair. _**Luka:**_...Ah...Miss we are very sorry...I'm afraid we haven't seen them ^^" _**Meiko:**_ oh ok... Im sorry to bother you three _**walks away**_ _**Miku:**_ well, that was close! _**phew!**_ _**Rin: **_I know right?! _**Luka:**_ well, let's continue on our journey! ^^'' _**Kaito:**_ Meiko did you find them?! _**Meiko:**_ Milords, im very sorry...im afraid i couldn't find them _**Len: **_Ah Meiko it's okay...you can find them later on... _**Meiko:**_ Yes, Milords _**Admin:**_ welllllll? How's the first episode? Please comment! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**_Miku: _**Yay! We are here! also our hair dye wore off, oh well We look normal again! _**Luka: smiles**_ _**Rin: Grins**_ **_Miku:_** ...ah...let's get some food, i'm soooooo hungry! _**Rin:**_ Agreed! _**Luka:**_ Yes, we should get some food _**Haku:**_ Sandwiches For sale! Sandwiches! _**Miku: **_Let's get those! _**Luka:**_ Sure! _**Rin:**_ Yay! Food! _**Miku, Luka, Rin: walks up to Haku**_ _**Haku:**_ Ah... what would you want? _**Miku: **_I want one with leeks! _**Rin: **_With oranges please! _**Luka:**_ W-with tuna please! _**Haku:**_ Sure! That'll be 12 coins **_Miku: gives 12 coins to Haku_** _**Haku: **_Thank you...ah...are you new here? Would you like a Inn? _**Luka: **_...ah yes we were looking for a inn too _**Haku: makes the sandwiches **_ go to that inn, Vocaloid **_Haku: _**Here are your sandwiches! ^^ _**Miku: takes a bite **_Yum! _**Luka: nom nom**_ Wow! This is really good! _**Rin: OM NOM NOM **_Yummy! _**Miku:**_ Let's go to that inn! _**Luka: **_Yea _**Rin:**_ Yep! I'm tired to hell! _**Miku, Luka, Rin :walks into the inn**_ _**Guy: **_Miku?! **_Guy 2: _**Luka?! _**Guy 3: **_Rin?! _**There stands 3 gentelmen. One that looks like Miku, one like Luka, and one like Rin. The 3 girls turn around in shock.**_ _**Miku: **_Mikuo, Nii-Chan?! _**Rin:**_ Rinto-nii?! _**Luka: **_Luki-Onii?! _**Mikuo: **_ Is that really you?! Miku?! _** hugs miku**_ _**Luki, Luka, Rinto, Rin, Miku, Mikuo all had a group hug**_ _**Rinto:**_ Where have you three been?! _**Miku:**_ well,we...ran away from the princes _**Luki: **_Oh..what ever you three had a long journey! Go take a bath now! _**Miku, Luka, Rin: **_ Yes Sir! **_Mikuo: laughs_** **_Miku, Rin, Luka go to the bath spa_** **_Rin: grins _**Now...who has the biggest chest? _**Miku:**_ You know it's Luka's T.T, mine will never grow bigger! _**Luka: **_E-eh?! /! Miku it's okay yours will grow too! _**Rin: =.=...**_ you know mines are smallest! =3= _**Rin: gropes Miku's boobs **_But ya know? You two ARE sexy...no wonder Kaito and Gakupo want you two... _**Miku: **_R-rin! W-whaaa! **blushes** **_Luka_****: smiles and sighs** **_Gakupo:_**_It's been 2 days now...it's so boring here -_-_ _**Kaito: **_I know right?! **_Len_****: sighs and eats bananas **Why don't WE look for them?! _**Kaito: smiles happily**_ Great idea Len! _**Gakupo:**_ We leave tomorrow at dawn _**Kaito and Len:**_ roger! **Episode 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

_WTF?!...No no no! I want that to happe-...n Hi! How are know let's get back to the series! Remember always comment what you want in see in the episodes! Episode 3 starting_

**_Gakupo, Kaito, and Len start leaving to look for the girls._**

**_Kaito:_** Miku-Chan~ I WILL find you~

_**Len: sighs**_ what a pervert

**_Gakupo:_**YOU BOTH ARE PERVERTS! NOW SHUT UP!

_**Kaito:**_ Geez...calm down Gakupo

_**Len:**_ (-_-)

_**Me:**_ ...! What if the princes look for us?!

_**Luka:**_ That'll be bad!

_**Rin:**_ But Mikuo and the others can help!

_**Me: **_True that

_**Luka:**_ Let's depend on them!

_**Me and Rin: **_Yes, Ma'ma!

_Min'na i'm sorry this episode is sooooo short! but i still hope you enjoyed it! episode 3: end_


End file.
